Genderbent Tales-Pocahontas
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Second Genderbent Tale-Telling the story of Captain Jane Smith and Beth on their adventure to the land of the Indians,where she tests how much you can love someone and where she met him...Pocahontas


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pocahontas all rights go to owners

Pocahontas

**Chapter 1:**Raise Up The Sails

.

.

The birds were flying high above the London docks at around morning,. The air was breezy and cool and just a fine day in general. The birds flew around the ship,where hundreds of citizens stood around it,bidding many of their sailors and men goodbye.

The men signed their names by a man behind one of the stands,blocking the way of the ship partially.

A man with a sack of his belongings behind him kissed his two crying daughters farewell bore leaving as the some of the men hoisted a net of barrels on it's deck.

One of the sailors,Thomas, made to depart hugged his crying mother and shook his father's hand. His little sister upon her father's shoulders pinched his hat and plonked it down on his red hair and laughed. Thomas in turn pinched her cheek playfully and chuckled.

At that moment,a young woman with fair blonde hair came in,tied back into a ponytail,with bangs framing her heart shaped face,as she held one sack of her belongings,her blue eyes scanning the scenery.

''Hey look is that Smith?'',one of the sailors,who went by the name Lon said mockingly as he elbowed Ben in the ribs.

''Aye,I believe that is her'',said Ben as he rested his forearms on the rails of the ship.

''Captain Jane Smith!"'',exclaimed Thomas as he gazed at her. ''I've heard some amazing stories about her'',he continued to stare.

''Are you coming on this wee voyage too?'',cried Lon.

''Course she is,you half wit'',said Ben,exasperated with his friend. ''You can't fight Indians without Captain Jane Smith'',he concluded.

Jane had been a victim of sexism when she decided to join the voyage,but she had gained alot of respect after putting her foot down and laying down her rules. She and her best friend Beth were the only two women aboard the ship,but there were a few others,maybe around 4 more,and they all looked up to Jane.

Jane smiled as she strode up the plank,letting her sack fall the deck. ''That's right'',she grinned. ''I'm not about to let you all have all the fun'',she said as she tilted her head to the side,smiling.

Jane went about the ship and came upon a girl with long unkempt dark hair and her hands on her knees. As if she was crying.

''Beth?'',Jane whispered as she bent down. ''Is it you?'',Jane said as she parted the girl's bangs,upon seeing her friend she grinned and her face lit up. ''Jane,I mean Captain Jane Smith'',the girl said laughing as she hugged her old friend. ''Didn't know you were hoppin aboard too'',Beth said grinning.

''Me ne-''

Jane turned around as she heard a fierce whipping noise.

Ms Ratcliffe,a short dainty prim woman with a non too flattering lipstick smeared on her small pouting lips and a tiny figure strode into the London docks,whipping her two black stallions fiercely as they took more speed on their strong legs before coming to a halt,stooping in front of an already laid out carpet as she posed a haughty face and walked onto the carpeted ground,her tiny black heels clacking as she held up her right hand and twisted it aas she cupped it in the air,surrounded by the rest of the townsfolk. Behind her was her right hand man with a silly smile on her face,her blonde hair in curls and her blue eyes wide and gleaming,and a ready plushed cushion for Ms Ratcliffe's dog,a prim and proud chihuahua clad with the same haughty smile and a raised hand as he twisted his hand in the fashion that you might see runway models do.

As soon as they entered the dock,one of the sailors let the rope loose and they laughed and smiled and waved at their family members as they ship was gently set on the clear blue ocean,the water lapping gently against each other as the birds flew above them.

Jane smiled at her friend and offered a hand. Beth brushed her messy strands way from her face,revealing a smile as she followed her to the top of the ship,where the pole was stood,and where by their English Flag was held up high.

_On the beaches of Virginny  
>There's diamonds like debris<br>There's silver rivers flow  
>And gold you pick right off a tree<br>With a nugget for my Winnie  
>And another one for me<br>And all the rest'll go  
>To the Virginia Company<br>It's glory, God and gold  
>And the Virginia Company<em>

_._

_._

**_Author's note:My second genderbent story :) I did a genderbent tale on the Little Mermaid and I really wanted to get this up so here you go ^^ please leave a review telling me what you think and the next update will come soon ily xx_**

**_Edit:I had to redo this chapter as I messed up in alot of areas,sorry about that x_**


End file.
